The Other Ninja - Side Story
by Abbess Marie
Summary: A side story for The Other Ninja. Raphael X Andria


4

"Turn the music up," Alexandria commanded in a whisper.

"What for?" Raphael wondered, his tone impatient.

"The others might hear us."

"Yer a ninja. Yer supposed ta be quiet."

"I'm not worried about _me_ being loud."

Raph chuckled lowly. "Oh, really?"

"Really. Now turn it up."

"That bossiness of yers is getting worse," the emerald colored turtle grumbled. Reaching over, he fiddled with the stereo dial. Rock music thrummed from the speakers as the volume increased. His fingers paused on the dial. "There, does that make ya happy?"

Andria giggled before offering a single-word reply. "Very."

Leaning in, she touched her lips to Raphael's. Without a second's hesitation, he deepened the kiss. The two teenagers were sealed inside his room, tangled together in his hammock for what was quickly becoming more than just a make-out session. Raph lay on his shell, one arm wrapped her as she lay pressed up against his side with her right leg slung across his lap. His hand relocated from the stereo to ease underneath the black cloth bound around her thigh. Slowly, he dragged it downward. As he did, the female fiddled with the knot in his belt, tugging it loose. The worn leather fell away and Andria immediately began to stroke the male's lower plastron. Shifting in the suspended bed, a guttural growl issued forth from Raph as her fingers teased him.

He finally succeeded in pulling the fabric past her foot. Dropping it carelessly on the floor, his hand instantly began to slide up the back of her now bare thigh. As if on cue, Andria moved her body until she lay on top of him, her strong legs straddling his lap.

Breaking their kiss, the black banded ninja started to sit up. Raph attempted to pursue her lips with his own, but her hands on his shoulders forced him back down. Sans mask, his golden eyes glittered with desire, watching her free the ties of her black waist sash. Unwinding it from around her, Andria flung it away. Raph grinned as her flower tattoo was revealed.

"Oh, yeah," he commented, his voice gruff as he reached out to grip her hips. With one finger he traced the outline of the ink imbedded in her skin. "There's my bad girl."

Smiling as well, Andria leaned down to bring her face close to his.

"I'll show you bad," she promised.

Raph managed a small laugh before she occupied his mouth again. His tongue eased out, tracing along her bottom lip until it parted with its mate. Andria's tongue met his eagerly and the two pink muscles rubbed together playfully.

Hands roamed about curiously, determined to explore every inch of the other unfamiliar body. Minutes passed and the interaction between the two became more ferocious. Kissing had turned sloppy as their tongues now probed hungrily at each other. Hips brushed together roughly, both teens desperately craving the friction.

Still on top, Andria moaned as she felt Raph's body react, the swelling in his lower plastron pressing against her inner thigh. One of his hands had wandered down to her tail and was steadily stroking it. But as his arousal grew, the large male abandoned the appendage and his fingers crept towards the space between her legs.

Andria pulled back suddenly, gasping as his calloused digits grazed her more sensitive flesh. Emboldened, Raph smirked and increased the pressure of his touch, earning a louder moan from the female.

"…Raph…"

"…Blades…"

"…Raph…"

"…yeah…"

"RAPH!"

Eyes snapping open, Raphael sat bolt right up his hammock, sending it rocking. He gripped the edge of it tightly as he tried to keep himself from toppling out. Loud knocking sounded at his door and he frowned when he heard his little brother's voice.

"Raph?" Michelangelo call out from behind the wooden barrier. "You awake, bro?"

"What the hell do ya want, Mikey?" Raph barked, thoroughly pissed that his dream had been interrupted.

"Dude, breakfast is ready!" the jokester replied. "You better hurry up and come eat. We've got training in half and hour!"

"I'll.." the sai-wielder started to say. His words faltered as he became aware of a large problem between his legs. Glancing down at it, his cheeks reddened. "I'll be out in a minute!"

"Okay!" Mikey shouted and then there was silence.

Raphael waited a few moments to make sure that his sibling was gone. Sighing with frustration, he sank back down into his bed. His eyes closed again and he let his fantasy of Andria play out as he dealt with his problem.

He sincerely hoped that today's group training wouldn't be hands on.

4


End file.
